Gravity
by Bi83208.98
Summary: Screw Newton. This…this is what it felt like to experience the laws of gravity and defy them all at the same time; what it felt like to conquer math and equations that bore no meaning to anything except adding and subtracting. And there was nothing to add to them, nothing to subtract from them. He had changed her, and she him. Spoilers of early season six.


**Title:** Gravity  
**Author:** Bi83208.98  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** _Fuck Newton. This…this is what it felt like to experience the laws of gravity and defy them all at the same time; what it felt like to conquer math and equations that bore no meaning to anything except adding and subtracting. And there was nothing to add to them, nothing to subtract from them. He had changed her, and she him.  
_**Authors Note:** I'm new to the Bones fandom, which makes me a little leary about posting this. Although I've gotten completely caught up on all the episodes from the beginning, I still feel like I'm getting to know the characters because of how fast I have watched them develop during my marathon of eight seasons. But, I have totally lost my heart to this show, the characters and the relationship between Booth and Bones (which was painful to get to, but I digress). So bear with me as I foray into writing for this fandom and try not to butcher the characters.

* * *

"I do believe this belongs to you," He smirked, reaching for her bra that was stuck between the sheets, flinging it in her direction.

"I was looking for that, thanks." She spoke, looking up from the mess of clothes and blankets they had made last night.

"So, were you just going to leave without saying goodbye, or was it your intention to be loud and wake me up so I caught a glimpse of that beautiful naked body." He smirked.

"I'm quite beautiful and am not shy when it comes to showing off my attributes." She stated, shrugging her shoulders slightly as she spotted her shirt by the door. "Besides, I'm going to be late for work, and you know how Cam feels about punctuality." She slipped the shirt over both arms, carefully doing up the buttons as her eyes scanned the room for more of her clothing. "Where did you throw my underwear?" She asked.

"Check the kitchen." He slipped out of the bed, taking the sheet with him as he headed for the bathroom.

She padded across his apartment floor to the small kitchen, retrieving her skirt from a chair at the kitchen table. She slipped it over her thighs, zipping up the side. Letting out a sigh, she headed back to the bedroom. "Have you seen…" She asked, standing in the doorway of the bathroom as he brushed his teeth?

"These?" He laughed, dangling the green underwear off his fingers.

"Thanks," A small laugh escaped her lips as she slipped on the underwear beneath her skirt.

"So, are you gonna call me?" He hollered, turning on the shower.

"Yes, I think I will." She said, considering it for a moment in her head. "You're extremely satisfying and seem to have a vast knowledge about sexual intercourse." She said, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.

"I thought you said you were going to be late for work?" He laughed, fingers undoing the buttons she had just done up.

"Well, nobody has called us about a body, so there wouldn't be an issue with me coming into the lab a little late."

He pulled the shirt off her arms, palming a breast through her bra as he stepped into the shower, pulling her still partially clothed body in with him. She reached behind her, deftly undoing the clasp of her bra as he reached between their bodies. His hand quickly went under her skirt, pushing her panties to one side as he easily slipped two fingers inside of her. Her knees buckled, and she fell against his body, biting into his shoulder as his thumb found her clit.

She groaned, her head falling back against the tiled wall of the shower. She bit her lip, unable to focus on anything but his ministrations on the most sensitive part of her body. Of course, she was a scientist, and she broke it all down into scientific facts, brain chemistry and human anatomy in her mind. The overwhelming pleasure was due to the increased production of dopamine and serotonin in her brain and nothing else.

"So wet," He groaned, sliding her bra down her arms with his free hand. He leaned forward to take a dusky nipple into his mouth, his thumb swiping across her clit.

Her hips bucked against his fingers as she felt her orgasm start to build. But still it wasn't enough. She closed her eyes, reaching between their bodies, fingers moving over her clit as her muscles clenched around her fingers.

He covered her body with his own, sucking the soft skin behind her ear as she rode out the rest of her orgasm, her hips slowly moving against his fingers. He gingerly removed his fingers, hands cupping her ass as he pushed her up against the wall. With her legs wrapped around his waist, she reached between their bodies. She found him hard, and she smirked against his lips, guiding him towards her entrance. With one fluid motion, he was inside her and she leaned her head against the shower wall again. She moved her hips against his, digging her nails into his shoulders as he kissed the valley between her breasts.

"Fuck…"He moaned, speeding up his thrusts as he watched her dancer her fingers over her clit, not shying away from touching herself in front of him.

In truth, nothing turned him on more than the sight of her touching herself, rubbing herself, getting herself off; it was intoxicating. At work, she presented herself as proper, calm and collected Dr. Brennan. Sure, sex had been a conversation as easy as what she had ate for dinner the previous night, but the real thing was different than talking. And better – so much better.

"Harder," She moaned, biting down on her lip as he began to move faster. Her toes curled and she tightened her legs around his waist, her mouth falling open in a silent 'oh' as she came around him.

He batted her hand away from her body, rubbing her clit as her muscles spasmed around him. She continued to move her body against his, feeling him come inside of her. He rested his head on her shoulder, slowly letting her feet reach the bottom of the shower until she was supporting herself.

"Worth being late for?" He smirked, pressing several kisses to her lips.

"I would say the sex definitely was worth being late for." She smiled, pressing one more kiss to his lips.

* * *

One quick shower, a change of clothes at her own apartment, four text messages and two calls from booth wondering where she was, she finally arrived at the crime scene. Stepping underneath the yellow tape, she joined Cam over the remains.

"Ah, Dr. Brennan, so nice of you to join us." Cam smiled, standing up. "Hikers were out getting and early start when they found the body."

"Based on mandibular indentation, the victim is male; late twenties, early thirties." Bones spoke, circling the remains before crouching down. "I had sexual intercourse this morning. That's why I'm late," She spoke, examining the remains.

"Okay." Cam said quickly, standing up. "That was a more information than I was looking for this morning." She laughed, catching Booth's gaze. "Cause of death?"

"That I can't determine. I'd like to have his remains shipped to the Jeffersonian along with soil samples for Hodgens." She said, standing up as she pulled off her gloves.

"Hey, Bones." Booth said, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the rest of the techs. "Are you sleeping with Hacker?"

"Yes, I am. And he is quite excellent on bed." She laughed.

"In bed, Bones. In." He shook his head. "What are you dating Hacker anyways, Bones?"

"We're not necessarily dating so much as enjoying each others sexual abilities. I am a woman, Booth. I do have needs that need to be satisfied and Hacker is a suitable mate for myself." She said.

"Yeah, well, he's my boss and you're my partner." He growled. How couldn't she see how wrong this was? "You shouldn't be sleeping with him."

"Both of those are not valid reasons for me to not engage in sexual intercourse with him. I enjoy his company, and he enjoys mine. We're both consenting adults, and since he is not my boss, it is perfectly okay for us to be together."

"I don't want you dating him." He said angrily, reaching for her arm.

"Well, then it's a good thing it's my decision and not yours." She spoke quietly, yanking her arm out of his embrace. "I'm going back to the lab to finish the examination of the remains. When you're ready to apologize and talk to me like a mature adult about my sexual relationship with Hacker, you know where the Jeffersonian is." She spoke, heading back to her car.

"Looks like you pissed her off." Cam mused, laughing to herself as she walked with Booth back to his car.

"Look, you've met Hacker – he's not her…type. Totally wrong for each other. He doesn't appreciate her for everything, her brains, her quirks; all the things that make Bones, Bones." He scoffed, the jealousy bubbling under his skin the more he thought about his boss with her; touching her, kissing her, loving her.

"Has it ever occurred to you that she doesn't want to be with someone that appreciates her for who she is? You know Dr. Brennan, and you know her scientific approach to everything in life. She isn't looking for a partner or a boyfriend or anything that she can't use science to explain." Cam spoke. "Besides, why do you care so much that she's seeing Hacker? Is it really about him being your boss?" She asked.

"She's my partner, Cam. I look out for her, the way I've been looking out for her the past six years. What makes you think I'm going to stop looking out for her now?"

"You're both idiots." She sighed, rolling her eyes as she headed towards her own car.

He knew that he had no right to be jealous; that she was a big girl who could make her own decisions about who she wanted to _fuck_ around with, even if he didn't agree with them. But six years of being partners definitely trumped a few months of sex with some jackass she barely knew from a hole in the ground.

* * *

She didn't like to admit how he had changed her over the past six years of working together. Before he came along she was strictly science – everything she felt, and saw, and touched could be explained through scientific fact. She was self-sufficient and had been for years. She didn't need help; she didn't need to be in a relationship. She had herself and science, and that had always been more than enough to get by.

But it had been six years of working together, and almost a year apart, and she found herself unable to explain why she wanted his support, why she _needed_ his support. He was her partner, a close friend. Netwon's law of universal gravitation stated that every point mass in the universe attracts every other point mass with a force that is directly proportional to the product of their masses and inversely proportional to the square of the distance between them. Yet, he knew everything about her from the way she drank her coffee, to the story behind each visible scar and marking mapped on her skin. Her life used to be simple before he came around, but it had been six years of oh so, oh so close, that everything she thought she knew had twisted into a complicated, intricate spider web of dimensions between three thousand handfuls of string. The edges of what they were, partners, friends, coworker, had blurred; late nights in her office, the drawn out goodbyes and awkward looks and bodies too close to be passed off as anything less than innocent. She loved him, and it was irrational. It didn't make sense to her; love, her feelings, how his role in her life shifted. He wasn't hers, but that didn't stop her from wanting him, craving him. But then there was Hannah and Hacker and missed opportunities and she was sobbing in his car because the dam broke and she couldn't hide behind anthropology any longer.

* * *

"What are you going to do when he wants more, Bones? What are you going to do when you have nothing left to give him? Why are you throwing away something good for, what? Some sex?" He asked, a few hours later after everyone had cleared out of the Jeffersonian and gone home. But still, she sat behind her desk, pouring her entire being into the case.

She sighed, shutting her laptop before turning to face him. "Is that what this is about?" She asked. "You think I'm replacing you? That because I'm having intercourse with Hacker suddenly you're not going to matter to me anymore? Because Booth, that's irrational. Taking work, friends and family and a relationship into consideration, there is still room for you, Booth. I don't have an exact number, but…"

"No," He cut her off before she could drown his feelings in science. "No, you know what's irrational? That you're with him. That's what irrational." He yelled, tints of anger flashing in his eyes as he balled his hands into fists.

"I don't understand what that means." She said, pushing away from her desk and grabbing her coat. "I enjoy Hacker's company and we are sexually compatible so I don't see what is irrational."

"Don't do that." He said.

"Do what, Booth?"

"Hide behind you scientific crap so that you don't have to admit how you truly feel. You don't get to use your anthropological knowledge to find yourself out of this." He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "What happened to us?" He whispered, a question simple enough to ask with your eyes, but difficult in application.

"I missed my chance with you, Booth. You were with Hannah. You told me she wasn't a consolation prize. Both you and Sweets suggested the best thing for me to do at that time was to move forward and find somebody. I found somebody." She spoke.

"No, Bones. You didn't." He said, stepping closer.

She didn't dare move, the proximity of their bodies close enough to steal the air from her lungs and knock her off her feet. Her name fell off his lips in a whisper and she closed her eyes, afraid that the rush of emotions awakening the deepest parts of herself couldn't be explained by science.

She felt his hand brush against the flushed skin of her cheek. She didn't flush; she wasn't a person who could feel emotions beyond what could be explained through the chemical reactions in her brain. But here she was, falling into his touch like something on the equator finally breaking free from the weight of gravity. And that's what it all felt like, what being in such close proximity felt like – like breaking free, like the emotions lifting from her heart, like defying the laws of science…And that's where she got lost.

"Booth…" She choked out, her voice barely a whisper, too afraid to stay in his touch, but too lost to pull away from it.

"You can't give yourself to someone when somebody else already carries those parts of you with them, Bones. You didn't move on. You found a distraction." He whispered.

"I'm not what you're looking for, Booth. There is no equation for me to fit into your life as anything more than your partner." She spoke, leaning her body against his. She appreciated science, and math and numbers. There was something reassuring about fitting and putting things where they belonged according to predetermined calculations and equations that didn't take the time and weight of their history into consideration.

"Screw the laws of science and math, Bones. It's not going to be an excuse." He said, crashing his lips against hers.

His hands found her face, cupping the soft skin of her cheeks as her tongue mixed with his. She didn't understand what they were doing, afraid that it was wrong, that it would change everything. Reflections in the water get disturbed and disrupted and distorted, meaning one more crack, one more imperfection. Everything about them as a couple was imperfect and contradictory. He was a hopeless romantic looking for beautiful endings, and she was a realist, looking for old beginnings.

He reached for the buttons on her blouse, and she reached for the hem of his shirt, breaking their kiss only long enough to pull the garment over his head. Her lips instantly found his again, and maybe there was some scientific law that pulled them together. Or maybe it was just six years of pent up sexual frustration, or maybe it was two beings finding their way home. Whatever the reason, this was their love – like gravity pulling them to the center of each other, like just enough air to hold their breaths underwater long enough before surfacing. This was their love – coming up for air.

She fumbled with his cocky belt buckle, and their eyes met for a split second. Heavy breathing filled the room, and neither wanted to be the first to tear their eyes away.

"Booth, I…" She started, swallowing the lump in her throat.

He leaned forward, lips melting together as his hands found hers. He undid his belt buckle, pants falling to the ground. She quickly undid her skirt, letting it fall to the ground with the rest of their clothes. She didn't care that her office was primarily glass windows, or that anyone could come back to the lab and find them.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he supported her weight up onto her desk. Her hands cupped his face, swollen lips pressing against his. They were completely naked now, skin against skin already damp from their effort, their passion, the sexual tension that had been building between them since their first case before they became partners.

He moved inside of her, and she pressed her forehead against his, face twisting into a mixture of comfort and pleasure, knowing what it meant to be exactly where you belong; to be in the arms of the person who would try and crack open the earths crust with you. Fuck Newton. This…this is what it felt like to experience the laws of gravity and defy them all at the same time; what it felt like to conquer math and equations that bore no meaning to anything except adding and subtracting. And there was nothing to add to them, nothing to subtract from them. He had changed her, and she him. They had everything they wanted. It was worth it to lock fingers, lock hands, lock wrists, lock arms and fall into each other; feel the weight and force of each others gravity. What it felt like t be in complete power while simultaneously signing off all control. That's what being with him, being with her, felt like.

She moaned against his mouth as he reached between their bodies, letting his thumb brush over her clit. Her legs tightening around him, and she squeezed her eyes shut, his name falling off her lips in a series of breaths and moans as she felt herself nearing her release. God, he felt so good.

"I've got you," He whispered against sticky skin, pressing a kiss to the soft spot just below her ear. "It's okay to let go."

She reached for his hand, linking their fingers and squeezing tightly. Her legs were shaking and his name fell off her lips in strings of muttered gasps and groans as her head fell to his shoulder

"Don't hold back." He grunted, thrusting harder inside of her as his own orgasm built. "I promise I've got you."

"Boo…Oh god, Booth." She moaned, biting down on his shoulder as she came, muscles contracting against his cock as he came inside of her.

Their breaths filled the room, and he turned his head, sucking the soft skin of her neck as they both rode out the rest of their orgasms.

She closed her eyes, pressing soft kisses against the skin of his shoulder, soothing the marks her teeth had left.

"I love you, Bones." He whispered.

And she finally understood their love couldn't be explained by science, by anthropology, by numbers or equations. It was irrational, love always was. He had taught her that.

"I love you, too, Booth."


End file.
